


Чужое солнце

by ray_lantern



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, He Cheng/Mo Guan Shan UST, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: …и нечего о него руки греть.





	1. Chapter 1

Мо Гуань Шань ни капли не заинтересовал Хэ Чэна, когда они увиделись в первый раз.

Обычный пятнадцатилетний мальчишка. Тощий, рыжий, угловатый, на всех и всё огрызающийся. Нескладный — неуживчивый как в обществе, так и будто бы в своём собственном теле. В синяках и ссадинах, то ли дерётся, то ли вечно обо что-то бьётся, задевает косяки локтями-коленями, словно вдруг вырос, но ещё этого не осознал. Имеет два режима: хмурое молчание и недовольный крик, переключается между ними как по щелчку.

Ничего особенного. Непонятно было, почему Тянь так в него вцепился, но в целом было плевать, чем они там целыми днями, а порой и ночами, занимаются. В приставку режутся, уроки делают, жрут всякую вредную дрянь, смотрят порнушку. Чем-то таким, наверное — подростки же.

В общем, увидел, пробил щеночка по своим каналам, удостоверился, что не укусит, — и забыл.

 

***

Вспомнил через год.

Отец отправил переговорить с Тянем насчёт учёбы за границей, от которой тот, конечно, в очередной раз откажется. Чэн это заранее знал; настроение было отвратительное, он ехал, предвкушая долгий, нудный, неприятный, а главное, никому не нужный разговор, и в дверь звонил, готовясь увидеть недовольную физиономию младшего...

Но дверь неожиданно открыл «щеночек».

— Хэ Тянь вышел за сигаретами.

Только назвать его так язык уже не поворачивался. Он подрос. И вырос не в лохматую, драчливую дворняжку. Откуда-то проявилась порода: парень перед Чэном был ладно сложен, держался уверенно и глаз не прятал. Он забрал у него пальто. Потянулся, пристраивая его на вешалку. Небрежно махнул рукой в сторону гостиной…

Чэн поймал себя на странном чувстве. Болезненный укол сожаления оттого, что это рыжее создание повзрослело где-то там, вдалеке и как будто от него втайне. Расправило плечи, перестало стесняться своих длинных ног и рук, стало не тощим и угловатым, а стройным и гибким. Научилось за раз произносить больше, чем полдюжины слов. «Хэ Тянь, похоже, забрал зажигалку с собой. Подожди в гостиной, я поищу запасную», — а ещё у него голос стал ниже, но каким-то волшебным образом мягче, он говорил не то чтобы вежливо, но без агрессии; смотрел ровно, без смущения и без вызова.

Чэн не верил своим глазам: такое вообще возможно? Это Тянь его так приручил? Это ж сколько нервов нужно было угробить на эту язву? И зачем?..

Зажигалку Мо скоро нашёл. Принёс, молча отдал. Ушёл на кухню — там что-то варилось и вкусно пахло. Чэн курил, искоса наблюдая за ним: как он ловко нарезает овощи, как задумчиво касается губами кончика длинной ложки, как перебирает пакетики специй… Не любовался, нет, конечно. Просто поглядывал. Просто было интересно.

Мо к нему ещё и подошёл потом. Наклонился:

— Подай мне пепельницу, я схожу вытряхну.

«Надо же, и ресницы у него рыжие», — заметил тогда Чэн. Пальцы Мо оказались тёплыми, когда он вскользь их коснулся; на его тонкой шее был прилеплен широкий цветастый пластырь, и почему-то интересно было узнать, что там, на светлой коже, под ним…

А потом пришёл Тянь, и Чэн, встряхнувшись, заставил себя отбросить эти мысли. Да, интересно. Но чёрт с ним. После пары встреч отпустит, на что там смотреть-то.

 

***

Вот только не отпускало.

И с годами становилось лишь хуже. Хэ Тянь взрослел, учился находить и принимать компромиссы, различать оттенки между чёрным и белым. Всё меньше избегал своего потерявшегося где-то между чёрным и белым брата, всё больше ему доверял и всё чаще звонил. А ещё приходил на встречи со своим другом, или этот друг оказывался у него дома, когда Чэн приезжал — какая разница, главное, Рыжик всегда был где-то рядом, но не совсем. Не дотянуться. Чэн хотел как-то раз по-братски потрепать парнишку по волосам, но тот на него так глазами сверкнул…

Перехотелось сразу. Ладно, подумал в тот вечер Чэн, хватаясь за сигареты. Смотреть никто не запрещает — и ладно.

А в начале лета Тянь попросил его об услуге.

Это был конец учебного года. Чэн, после часа уговоров, согласился отвезти мелких — им по семнадцать, как их ещё назвать? — в казино, пообещал родителям за ними присматривать. Да и сам хотел отдохнуть.

Но началось всё с двух часов дороги. Он, естественно, был за рулём. Тянь сел впереди, невыспавшийся, всю дорогу читал что-то на телефоне. На заднем уместились трое: И в середине, Чжэнси и Шань по бокам. Взбудораженный И вертелся, пытался накормить всех вокруг разноцветными кислыми конфетами и дать послушать свою музыку; Чжэнси мужественно принимал всё, что послала ему в лице Цзяня судьба; Шань шипел недовольно и огрызался, но И это совершенно не задевало. Он привык, видимо, что Рыжий так реагирует, и положенную порцию конфет ему всё же скормил.

А через несколько минут почему-то вдруг замолчал. И на Чжэнси, и так за всё это время едва пару слов процедившего, зашипел: «Тссс!» Чэн взглянул в зеркало заднего вида — ну что они там?..

Лучше бы не смотрел.

Потому что там Мо уснул. Обхватив себя за плечи, привалился плечом к сиденью, кофту свою жёлтую скомкал и подложил под голову. Спал крепко, дышал так глубоко, размеренно… Взгляд притягивался к нему на каждом светофоре; смотря на его спокойное, без извечной складки между бровей, лицо, Чэн убеждал себя: сердце бьётся так сильно из-за того, что он выпил слишком много кофе.

Но ночь расставила всё по местам.

Чжэнси с И поселились в одном номере, Тянь с Шанем — в другом. Совсем рядом, за тонкой стеной. Чэн в своём одноместном не мог уснуть. У него кружилась голова, потому что на протяжении всего вечера, каждый раз, когда хотелось посмотреть на тонкие пальцы Мо, сжимающие кий, на сосредоточенно нахмуренные рыжие брови, на то, как Мо наклоняется над бильярдным столом, Чэн пытался отвлечься на алкоголь.

И теперь расплачивался за свои слабости.

Ещё и возня в соседнем номере раздражала. Голоса: спокойный и успокаивающий Тяня; взволнованный, тревожный — Гуань Шаня. Они как будто спорили о чём-то, Шань огрызался, в какой-то момент Чэну даже показалось, они с Тянем дерутся...

А потом голоса стихли. В один миг, словно Тянь с Шанем разом потеряли возможность говорить. И никаких звуков борьбы, и Чэн облегчённо выдохнул: наконец-то успокоились, уснули…

Но вскоре тишину заполнило тяжёлое дыхание.

Тихие стоны.

Скрип кровати…

Ничего особенного, убеждал себя Чэн. Обычный юношеский интерес, жажда поэкспериментировать. Наиграются. И нечего подслушивать. Нечего представлять, как Мо сдаётся, расслабляется, разводит колени, позволяя лечь на себя. Как он выгибается и жмурится, терпя спешную, несдержанную растяжку. Как он впивается зубами себе в ладонь, чтобы не вскрикнуть, потому что больно — и всё равно обнимает, притягивает к себе, потому что так жаждет прикосновений, ну как его можно не ласкать…

Всё это Чэн определённо не представлял, с закрытыми глазами вслушиваясь в не для него и не из-за него дрожащий голос Мо, быстро и горячо изливаясь себе в кулак…

 

***

После той поездки он почти перестал видеться с братом, а если и да — то только где-нибудь в кафешке, на бегу и желательно без Мо. Но чаще просто созванивались. «Ничего странного, Тянь, у мужчины под тридцать, недавно вставшего во главе развивающейся аудиторской компании (никакого выбивания долгов, что ты, всё законно, все при галстуках!), мало свободного времени».

Пятничный вечер начался с одного из таких звонков. Тянь рассказал об экзаменах, спросил про недавнюю сделку, пожаловался на погоду — а потом вдруг, без всякого перехода, сказал:

— Я начал снимать квартиру.

Ещё:

— Приезжай посмотреть, отметим.

И добавил контрольным:

— Это важно для меня.

«Тянь в том возрасте, когда настигает понимание, что семья действительно много значит, — подумал Чэн, положив трубку. — Немного за двадцать — как раз мозги наконец-то встают на место, он определяется с целями в жизни, планами на будущее...»

И принимает важные решения, да.

Естественно, Чэн не смог ему отказать. Пообещал приехать; коротко кольнуло в груди от осознания, что Мо тоже наверняка там будет, но Чэн от него отмахнулся. Ерунда. Столько лет прошло, столько любовников и любовниц прошло через его постель… И то нелепое наваждение наверняка тоже — прошло.

Поэтому в условленную субботу он спокоен. Курит, рассматривая дом. Обычный многоквартирный муравейник, что могло заставить привыкшего к определённому уровню комфорта Тяня туда забраться — Чэну страшно представить.

Ладно, сейчас узнает. Ему на третий.

Дверь открывают сразу. Тянь с Шанем встречают вместе, Тянь забирает куртку, Шань забирает пакет с выпивкой и закусками, _у них одинаковые кольца на безымянных…_

_…ничего ещё не прошло…_

Чэн пялится на тонкие серебряные ободки неприкрыто, никак не может заставить себя прекратить. Потом ловит смелый, упрямый взгляд Тяня. Глаза в глаза.

Вот, значит, как. Вот что значит «Это важно для меня», вот что Тянь хотел ему показать…

— Проходи в комнату. Она здесь всего одна, не заблудишься.

Чэн хочет уйти — Чэн улыбается и, разувшись, проходит в гостиную… или надо назвать это спальней? столовой?.. Неизменная пара блондинчиков уже там. Цзянь И, с ногами забравшийся на диван, приветливо машет; Чжань Чжэнси бросает хмурый взгляд, но И улыбается ему, что-то шепчет на ухо — и Чэн получает своё второе «здравствуй».

А комната, кстати, уютная.

Белые крашеные стены, плотные тёмные шторы. Пара разномастных кресел, цветные коврики на полу, куча подушек — везде. Бежевый плед на диване. Немного бардак…

Значит, Тянь решил, что его место здесь. Рядом с Мо, в тесной дешёвой квартире. Вернее, они оба решили — у них теперь парные кольца и один диван на двоих в единственной на двоих комнате.

Получается, не наигрались.

А может, они никогда и не играли?..

Вздохнув, Чэн берёт из стопки на полу первый попавшийся журнал и не глядя листает. Ну что ж. Отлично. Можно поздравить Тяня, нашёл своё счастье. Чэн обещает себе, что поздравит обязательно, только дождётся подходящего момента. Он уверен, получится очень искренне — после стольких лет наблюдения за Рыжим он как никто другой понимает, что это на самом деле за счастье. Яркое, тёплое как солнце, надёжное и верное.

На звонок в дверь из кухни Тянь с Шанем снова выходят вдвоём. В ответ на их приветствие — «рад за вас» с ленивой, вкрадчивой интонацией, которую ни с чьей не спутать. Шэ Ли. Тянь как-то обмолвился, что в последние годы он редкий гость в их компании, постоянно занят сначала в чужих, а теперь в своём салоне. Делает людям больно за деньги где-то на другом конце города. Под вывеской «УРОБОРОС» — Змей, пожирающий сам себя, символ то ли преображения, то ли перерождения, Чэн тогда не особо внимательно слушал и не запомнил.

Зато хорошо помнит, что Мо в тот момент ел клубнику. Заворожённо слушая Шэ Ли, нащупывал в картонной коробке мягкие, спелые ягоды. У него тогда пальцы и губы были красными от клубничного сока — и, чёрт побери, невозможно было не думать, что _сладкими_ …

— Шэ Ли! Всё-таки почтил нас своим присутствием!..

Цзянь И вскакивает с места — обниматься; Чжэнси кидает Шэ Ли банку пива; Чэн здоровается кивком… Шэ Ли едва заметно прикрывает веки. Это его «здравствуй» выглядит высокомерным, но Чэн не чувствует раздражения. Шэ Ли ему нравится. Да, странный парень, но за те несколько недолгих встреч, что у них было, оставил впечатление в целом славного малого. По-своему. Вот, в средней школе все эти мелкие вчетвером с ним не ладили, но сегодня Шэ Ли здесь, и это о многом говорит.

Хотя внешне он, конечно, кошмар старшего поколения. Весь в татуировках, с пирсингом в ушах-носу-языке-бог знает где ещё, под одеждой не видно, но Чэн не сомневается: где-то ещё точно есть. Когда Шэ Ли только начал этим заниматься, проткнул себя иглой под нижней губой, Чэн думал: перебесится. Теперь, когда Шэ Ли уже не в том возрасте, понимает: для него причинять себе боль так, чтобы остался заметный след, это нечто большее, чем бездумный подростковый протест.

Всё это. Лотос на шее, какие-то символы на пальцах, плечи обвиты угловатым орнаментом… Левая рука вся чёрная, от запястья до локтя. «Блэкворк», — гордо отвечает Шэ Ли восторженно лапающему его кожу И. Чэн усмехается — знает, что там, под непроглядной чернотой, за красивым словом, скрыты не самые удачные результаты занятия под названием «набить руку». С кривыми иероглифами и прочими банальностями на предплечье он Шэ Ли видел.

А тем временем все, говорит Тянь, собрались. Низкий стол И с Чжэнси вытаскивают на середину комнаты, скидывают на пол подушки. Шэ Ли скручивает со штопора винную пробку. Мо с Тянем приносят из кухни еду — не покупную, приготовленную, время, куда ты, они же совсем как взрослые!..

Шань задевает Чэна плечом. «О, прости», — шепчет, даже не посмотрев.

Они все садятся на пол. Растаскивают цветные подушки. Чэну немного смешно и странно, потому что парни вокруг снова выглядят сильно его моложе, но вообще он по-настоящему рад. Рад видеть Тяня, который сияет заслуженной гордостью, даже когда рассказывает о недостатках этой дешёвой квартирки:

— …окна нараспашку, но всё равно жарко. Мы хотим договориться, чтобы поставить кондиционер…

Шань соглашается: «Да, ужасно», — и расстёгивает пуговицы на тонкой бежевой кофте. Медленно поводит плечами, скидывая её на пол. Он выглядит немного уставшим — наверное, потому что готовил утром, у Тяня-то с плитой отношения никогда не складывались, — и всё равно счастливым. Словно светится изнутри, спокойным и ровным светом; почти незаметно улыбается, ведя кончиками пальцев по кольцу…

Чэн знает: на такое нельзя так пристально смотреть. Это не для всех. А туда, куда невольно соскальзывает взглядом он, смотреть нельзя тем более, но белая майка так провисает, когда Мо наклоняется за банкой пива…

…и отпечаток зубов над бледным розовым соском такой яркий. Красный. Свежий. Отчётливый — _Мо не вырывался, замер под Тянем, впитывая в себя болезненное наслаждение, подставляясь под него, позволяя ставить на себе такую пошлую, собственническую метку…_

У Чэна пересыхает в горле. Поймав взгляд Тяня, он жестом спрашивает, где можно покурить.

 

Балкон в этой квартирке закрытый, короткий и узкий. По углам стоят горшки с какой-то явно не декоративной травой — специи, что ли? Пепельницу приткнули на подоконник, она круглая, с низкими бортиками и логотипом бара, в котором работает Мо — ха, стащили, бессовестные…

И лампочка забрана в красный бумажный абажур.

И коврик цветастый под ногами.

Молодцы. Обживаются…

Дверь за спиной открывается, когда Чэн делает вторую долгую затяжку. Шэ Ли выходит на балкон молча, сигарета уже у него во рту. Задевает бедром, подходя к открытому окну. Тесновато здесь для двоих…

— Я быстро.

— А я тебя не тороплю.

Дверь он закрывает бесшумно, отрезая их от радостных голосов в комнате. Закуривает; в воздухе пахнет вишней.

— Приезжай завтра ко мне в салон.

Чэн выдыхает дым, тянет время, пытаясь понять: с чего вдруг?..

Понять не получается.

— У тебя же обычно на неделю вперёд всё по минутам расписано, — говорит он, повернувшись к Шэ Ли. — Или кто-то отказался, и теперь ты пытаешься забить окно, чтобы не терять прибыль?

— Нет. Приезжай после закрытия. И деньги можешь с собой не брать.

Шэ Ли кончиком языка касается фильтра — Чэн знает, что у таких сигарет он сладкий. Руку ему к груди он протягивает не глядя.

— Знаешь, бить вот здесь, на рёбрах, — говорит, положив ладонь чуть левее сердца, — очень больно. Обо всём забываешь под конец двухчасового сеанса.

И добавляет, наконец посмотрев в глаза:

— Я приглашаю тебя на трёхчасовой.

Жёлтые радужки выглядят ненормально. Похоже на линзы, но Чэн не видит выдающего это полупрозрачного ободка. Хотя рассматривает внимательно — Шэ Ли позволяет, тоже не отводя взгляда; его ладонь тепло придерживает тоскливо стучащее о рёбра сердце.

— Расскажешь, почему в пятнадцать сделал себе вот это.

Чэн касается ложбинки под нижней губой Шэ Ли. Там заросший прокол, шрам, который Змей почему-то не хочет ничем закрывать. Интересно…

— Расскажу. — Руку Шэ Ли убирает в карман. Затягивается. Ухмыляется, выпуская дым через нос… — И, думаю, мы поймём друг друга.


	2. За красной дверью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — латексные перчатки, острый язык и иглы, слишком лёгкие сигареты…

Солнце и правда грело эту квартирку изо всех сил.

Шань маялся. Оттягивал ворот майки, облизывал пересохшие губы, глубоко вдыхал приоткрытым ртом. Прикладывал к шее запотевшую банку пива, и капли стекали к его ключицам. Он их не стирал — ему, было видно, нравилось.

Чэну, к сожалению, нравилось тоже. Поэтому он старался на Мо не смотреть.

В груди жалась к рёбрам тоска, и за неё было стыдно. Перед Тянем, который пытался вовлечь своего молчаливого брата в разговор и заметно расстраивался, когда брат замолкал после пары фраз. Перед старающимся развеселить всех вокруг И. Перед Чжэнси, молчаливым, непробиваемым недотрогой с виду, но смотрящим чутко, встревоженно. И перед Гуань Шанем — нервничающим, поглядывающим виновато, как будто сделал что-то плохое, и хочет понравиться, но не знает, как, и чувствует себя глупо, когда единственное, что он может сказать старшему брату своего парня, это «будешь ещё салат?», и как же хочется его успокоить, _ну же, всё хорошо, ты хороший…_

Перед самим собой было стыдно — за желание прошептать это Мо в висок, прижавшись губами к светлой, гладкой, такой, наверно, прохладной коже. 

За то, что так ярко представляет, как делает это…

Только перед Шэ Ли стыдно не было. Шэ Ли сам сидел задумчивый, подолгу курил на балконе, покачивал вино в стакане, уткнувшись взглядом в обтянутые джинсами острые колени Мо. Улыбнулся Хэ Тяню, когда тот, соглашаясь с какими-то словами своего парня, на секунду опустил на его колено ладонь и не получил на это никакого сопротивления — кто бы мог подумать, совсем для него ручным стал, Рыжик…

Улыбнулся Гуань Шаню — просто так, поймав его взгляд. Очень доброй и чистой улыбкой.

_«…и, думаю, мы поймём друг друга…»_

Если он понял правильно, и Шэ Ли действительно тоже нравится Рыжий, то можно лишь восхититься его выдержкой: столько лет быть рядом, и не урывками, а видеть всё, слышать всё, всё чувствовать — и до сих пор находить в себе силы вот так им улыбаться…

— Мне пора.

Чэн в себе сил не находил. Чуть позже — обязательно, но не сейчас, когда эта новость только свалилась ему на голову, и оказалось, что ему _не всё равно_.

— Провожать не надо, — добавил он. Коснувшись плеча, остановил подорвавшегося было И. Кивнул на прощание всем.

Но Тянь всё равно догнал его в коридоре. Один; руки скрещены на груди.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Он шептал тихо, подойдя близко, чтобы это точно было только между ними. И, нахмурившись, привалился плечом к двери: не выпущу.

Так, понял Чэн. Что-то серьёзное. Но не мог же он заметить…

— А что ты хочешь услышать?

Пока Тянь молчал, ему казалось, что и без того тесные стены сжимаются. Научился же, мелкий…

— Об этом.

Кольцо блеснуло в дотянувшемся из комнаты луче солнца. Тянь покрутил его на пальце, сдвинул, рассмотрел оставшийся красноватый след. Убрал руки в карманы.

— Не делай вид, что ничего не понял, — проговорил настойчиво. — Потому что я не собираюсь делать вид, что ничего не происходит…

Он стал наглее и резче, как всегда, когда сильно нервничает, но добавилось что-то ещё. Чего раньше в нём не было. Чэн слушал, пытаясь выудить это из тихих, уверенных слов, а поймав, неожиданно для себя смог наконец улыбнуться.

Тянь не злится. Тянь защищать приготовился свою радость. От кого угодно, от чего угодно, всеми силами.

Молодец.

— Вокруг вас многие будут против, — произнёс Чэн, мягко перебивая брата. — Будут осуждать ваш выбор, создавать проблемы и презрительно коситься. Переживай о них, а я всегда постараюсь поддержать тебя. Постараюсь поддержать… вас.

Пару секунд было слышно только, как болтает в комнате Цзянь И, как ворчливо отвечает ему Чжань Чжэнси. Глухой смех Шэ Ли. Стук жестяных банок о стол… Мо там, за тонкой стеной, молчал так же, как молчал перед Чэном Тянь. И, казалось Чэну, так же, словно они одно чувство разделили на двоих, переживал:

— То есть… ты так быстро уходишь не потому, что тебе противно на нас смотреть?

— Я ведь давно на вас смотрю. Я не слепой.

И не глухой, вздохнул про себя Чэн. Та ночь в отеле показалась ему теперь очень важным воспоминанием — не случайность, не желание поэкспериментировать, а их, надо же, первый раз…

— Спасибо.

Тянь пробормотал это в сторону. Он стоял растерянный, опустил напряжённо голову; у них вообще-то никогда не были в ходу все эти прикосновения, но в тот момент Чэну показалось, что брат хочет обняться. И Тянь действительно обхватил его за спину, стиснул коротко, но крепко, и похлопывая его по лопаткам, Чэн понимал, что по-настоящему, до боли искренне рад за чужое счастье.

***

В квартире Хэ Чэна солнце бывает редко.

Вечером на несколько минут зависает между небоскрёбами напротив, бросает на пол пару косых жёлтых полос. Уже уставшее, закатное, почти не греющее; Чэн упирается ладонями в прохладные доски паркета и выравнивает сбившееся от резкого движения дыхание.

Так. Спокойнее. Последний подход…

Напряжение приятно отзывается в мышцах. Работа Чэна уже почти год не связана с… физическими нагрузками, не требует быстрой реакции и высокой выносливости, но тренировки так прочно впаяны в распорядок дня, что у него и мысли не возникло их бросить. 

_…а Мо, кажется, тоже занимается…_

Он поджарый сам по себе, всегда таким был, но сейчас стал заметно рельефнее. Такие мышцы не от работы, видно, что тренируется. С Тянем, наверное, вместе. Вдвоём удобнее: можно соревноваться друг с другом, считать друг другу, держать ноги, качая пресс — _у Мо тонкие щиколотки, которые так легко обхватить пальцами, он напрягается в такт движениям тела. Раскрасневшийся, пахнет дезодорантом и своим собственным запахом разгорячённой кожи; дышит тяжело, влажный от пота, уставший, и откидывается на пол — «я больше не могу…» — и как же хочется лечь на него, обессиленного, жаркого…_

_…господи, ну почему именно он…_

Почему он теперь взрослый совсем. Не мальчишка, которого коснуться страшно, не с ветром в голове и одним матом на языке, не стесняющийся чувствовать и показывать свои чувства. 

Живёт с Тянем. Не от безвыходности, не чтобы дешевле снимать квартиру и даже не как с другом, а потому что действительно хочет быть рядом. Ходит с ним по магазинам, по утрам залезает к нему под душ, шипит на него, чтобы не лез под руку на кухне. Вечером ложится с ним в одну постель и дальше тоже — без полудрак и рассерженно-смущённого рычания, без попыток вырваться или сделать вид, что всё случайно, а с готовностью, с желанием в руки даётся…

Там, в комнате, солнце подсвечивало тонкие волоски у Мо на загривке, и Чэн ловит себя на том, что пытается представить, каково это — целовать, едва касаясь, эти острые, покрытые золотистым пухом позвонки.

В общем, всё плохо.

После сотого отжимания Чэн идёт в душ, на ходу стягивая футболку. «OUROBOROS» закрывается в девять. Остался час, чтобы привести себя в порядок и отыскать его в катакомбах старого города.

 

…На узких улицах негде припарковаться. Чэн бросает машину за пару кварталов от нужного адреса и дальше идёт пешком.

Неплохой район. Он опасался, что придётся бродить по темнеющим безлюдным трущобам, невольно воскрешая в памяти неприятные воспоминания, но, к счастью, нет. Две миловидные девушки наперебой подсказывают ему дорогу, с деревьев свисают бумажные фонари и гроздья жёлтых цветов, пахнет острой лапшой из небольшого ресторанчика. Над низкими домами поднимается луна, бледная в розовой дымке. Всё тусклое, тихое, спокойное.

Вдоль оплетённого зеленью забора до бакалеи на углу, там направо и до конца улицы, так сказали девушки. Чэн давно не ходил по городу — не гулял по городу, — и всё ощущается живее без металлической коробки его ауди вокруг. 

Остывает воздух; асфальт отдаёт тепло. Светлый весенний вечер никак не желает заканчиваться. Мо говорил, что его ночные смены по выходным начинаются в девять, и Чэну кажется, он довольно жмурится сейчас у входа в бар, дыша последними минутами покоя перед работой.

Было бы интересно заглянуть как-нибудь к нему. Посмотреть на него за стойкой, заказать коктейль посложнее — Мо наверняка будет хмуриться, делая его. Понаблюдать, как он общается с посетителями. Как устало проводит рукой по шее, когда думает, что никто не смотрит… 

Интересно, сколько раз Мо замечал, что он, Чэн, смотрит на него? И чем считал эти взгляды — недоверием? осуждением? безразличием?..

Нужный дом двухэтажный, из серого кирпича, полужилой, бормочет из открытого окна на втором телевизор. На первом уже забранный ставнями магазин, утопленный в стену кофе-автомат, потом арка во внутренний двор — и красная дверь. Змей, пожирающий сам себя, свился чёрным кольцом по центру. Сверху ровно горит белым вывеска. 

Чэн медлит. Они с Шэ Ли ни о чём не договаривались, докурили тогда в молчании, потом избегали друг друга и, кажется, оба были недовольны своей внезапной, уязвимой почти-откровенностью. 

Возможно, Шэ Ли вообще его не ждёт. 

Но зря он, что ли, тащился на другой конец города?..

Дверь открывается под звон колокольчика. Время уже перевалило за девять вечера, и на первый взгляд в салоне никого нет, но в глубине помещения раздаётся прерывистое жужжание. Чэн подходит к приоткрытой двери и, стукнув по косяку костяшками, слегка толкает её.

Шэ Ли поднимает голову от бедра молоденькой улыбающейся брюнетки и выглядит совсем не удивлённым.

— Подождёшь немного? Я позову.

Кивнув, Чэн закрывает дверь. Возвращается к креслам, садится. Его не покидает ощущение, как перед приёмом врача — он думал, здесь будет бардак, что-то такое, молодёжно-панковатое, но то, что он увидел, было больше похоже на медицинский кабинет. 

Даже то, что девушка вышла, а Шэ Ли ещё не зовёт, гремит чем-то за дверью, напоминает это — _подождите, врач вас пригласит…_

— Привет.

Только врачи не здороваются с пациентами так. Мягко, с легкомысленной улыбкой на губах, прислонившись плечом к арке.

— Я думал, ты не воспользуешься моим предложением, — продолжает Шэ Ли, пропуская Чэна в свой кабинет. — Ты вроде не воспринял его всерьёз.

Он выглядит немного уставшим, но, кажется, действительно рад встрече. Если, конечно, это не дежурная вежливость. 

— Я только вечером окончательно решился.

— Понятно. Придумал, что будем бить?

— Нет. У вас тут вроде должны быть каталоги.

Шэ Ли закусывает губу и смотрит внимательно. Решает что-то.

— Потом дам каталог, если понадобится, — говорит наконец, отворачиваясь к столу. — Я тут набросал кое-что лично для тебя…

И достаёт из верхнего ящика… скетчбук? Листает страницы; Чэн отмечает, что толстый альбом заполнен почти весь, и странным почему-то кажется: Шэ Ли рисует? Вот этот парень?..

Представить его с карандашом в руках получается плохо, но когда Шэ Ли протягивает раскрытый альбом, Чэн хмыкает. Да. Этот парень рисует. И довольно… впечатляюще: Лун на листе выведен уверенными линиями, чёрной тушью, извивается напряжённо, будто сейчас зашевелится, и Чэн чувствует, что этот рисунок действительно может стать частью него. 

— Это подходит, — кивает он, возвращая альбом Шэ Ли. — Хороший эскиз.

Но Шэ Ли медлит. Крутит в пальцах рулон плёнки.

— И этого… достаточно?

— М?

— Я не должен добавить сюда треугольник? Или… какие-нибудь цифры?

Он с любопытством наклоняет голову, и Чэн подавляет вздох. Наглый мальчишка…

— Если ты знаешь, чем я занимался, то должен знать и то, что я отошёл от дел.

— Я думал, от _таких_ дел можно отойти только на тот свет. 

Чэн не утруждает себя ответом.

Несколько секунд Шэ Ли ждёт, потом отворачивается. «Раздевайся и ложись», — бросает через плечо. Чэн стягивает футболку рывком, стоя к Шэ Ли лицом, чтобы если тот вдруг повернётся… В общем, не надо им этого.

Медицинская простынь тихо сминается под его спиной. Шэ Ли возится с чем-то на столе.

Много плёнки, много дезинфекции, много ещё каких-то действий с предметами, назначения которых Чэн не понимает. Понимает одно — мороки много. И если для него самого это первый подвернувшийся способ отвлечься, что-то немногим лучше и интереснее, чем алкоголь, то зачем это Шэ Ли? Хотел по горло уйти в работу? Так не проще ли было набрать клиентов со стороны?..

Впрочем, какая разница.

Шэ Ли поворачивается к нему и садится рядом на круглый стул. 

— У тебя очень чистая кожа для того, кто занимался… _этим_. — Он скользит взглядом по рёбрам, по едва заметному старому шраму на плече, ещё более старому — на шее, и Чэн устало усмехается:

— Это так тебя интригует?

— Это… признаюсь, добавляет тебе некого шарма в моих глазах.

Улыбка превращает его признание в шутку. 

Прикосновения рук Шэ Ли, затянутых в чёрные латексные перчатки, осторожные и деликатные — совсем не то, что спешные, грубоватые прикосновения Джен Линга, их подпольного врача, вечно ворчавшего на них, как будто они шайка ободравших колени мальчишек. Он скребёт кожу одноразовым станком. Брызгает чем-то. Протирает снова… В воздухе пахнет спиртом. Давно забытый запах, тянущий за собой из памяти тёмные улицы, крики, выстрелы, онемевшие от ударов кулаки — и, как итог, старую базу в подвале отеля кого-то из лояльных членов «семьи». То затхлое помещение быстро сменили, Чэн успел побывать там лишь один раз. Ждал, когда ему зашьют ту самую рану на плече, болезненную, обожжённую по краю, но не опасную. Рядом из Ю Тао вытаскивали пулю. На больничной койке, дожидаясь, пока подействует обезбол, матерился залатанный уже Хуа Би…

— У тебя тут родинка. Хм…

Чэн, моргнув, скашивает на неё взгляд.

— Помешает?

— Нет. Но нужно учесть. 

Шэ Ли обводит её кончиком пальца, будто сохраняет в памяти.

В переведённом рисунке она оказывается точно в центре одной из чешуек Луна. Этот дракон, фиолетово-синего цвета копирки, больше того, из альбома, и он идеально лёг на тело.

— Угадал с размером, — пытается похвалить Чэн Шэ Ли, но тот лишь безразлично пожимает плечом:

— Я же трогал тебя там, на балконе. 

Он собирает машинку, поправляет колпачки с краской. Выдавливает немного вазелина себе на кисть. Подпинывает педаль под ногами и перекидывает провод через шею… Всё на автомате, почти не глядя — смотрит на рисунок, примеряясь, с какой стороны начать.

В итоге ставит иглу сверху, на рёбрах.

— Начнём с того, что больнее. Окей?

Чэн кивает, приготовившись — и всё равно дёргается, когда игла очередью пробивает кожу.

— Чёрт… Извини, — шипит он сквозь зубы, но Шэ Ли, вовремя убравший машинку, успокаивает:

— Всё нормально, я этого ожидал. Продолжаем?..

И Чэн, кивнув, наконец теряется в боли. Научен её терпеть, потому молчит и не дёргается больше, сосредоточился на дыхании, чтобы движения грудной клетки не мешали Шэ Ли. Долгие секунды боли — вдох — боль — выдох…

— Так, значит, ты влюблён в Рыжего? 

…Чэн сбивается с ритма — _вот так просто?.._

— Я не влюблён в него, — отвечает он. — Как можно любить человека, которого едва знаешь? Это… не знаю, что это. 

— Тянет, — подсказывает Шэ Ли.

«Тянет», — повторяет про себя Чэн. И мысленно соглашается: «Пожалуй».

— Может, и правда есть что-то такое, — говоря, Шэ Ли продолжает размеренно вбивать краску под кожу, — феромоны, мистический магнетизм, судьба. Хэ Тянь Рыжего тоже не знал тогда, когда вцепился в него, а привязался так, что не оттащить. Как будто учуял его среди остальных и ухватился: моё. На всех рычал, мне по роже однажды съездил… — Он останавливается ненадолго и усмехается, не поднимая головы: — Может, у вас это семейное? Ну, знаешь, в крови.

Кровь сочится из чёрных линий. Чэн смотрит на неё безразлично: это в ней, значит… Левая рука Шэ Ли лежит на его напрягающемся от боли прессе, и непонятно, он просто кожу растягивает или ещё и гладит успокаивающе. 

— А ты давно в него… — Чэн замолкает, подбирая слово и пережидая боль, — в нём заинтересован?

— В ком? В Рыжем?

Шэ Ли протирает раздразнённую кожу ватным спонжем и, выпрямившись, смеётся. Поводит плечами, смотря Чэну в глаза. Снова склоняется над рисунком.

— Нет, — говорит, проведя пару линий. — К Мо я питаю глубоко дружеские чувства.

— Но ты сказал, что мы поймём друг друга.

— Не настолько хорошо. Я тоже давно и бессмысленно скулю по одному парню, но это не Рыжий.

— М, — отзывается полустоном Чэн. Действительно, мало ли кто там может быть у Шэ Ли…

— Это Хэ Тянь.

Машинка жужжит размеренно. У Шэ Ли даже рука не дрогнула.

— Ты шутишь?

— А тебе смешно?

— Я…

— Знаешь, нам не обязательно это обсуждать. — Шэ Ли поправляет перчатки. — И вообще разговаривать. 

И улыбается: 

— Просто стисни зубы — и терпи.

Чэн благодарно откидывает голову и закрывает глаза.

 

— …Ты дёргаешься. Давай сделаем перерыв.

Шэ Ли откидывается на спинку стула и стягивает измазанные краской перчатки. 

Чэн переводит дыхание.

— Та девушка, кажется, и то держалась лучше меня.

— Я мучил её не так сильно и не так долго, — ухмыляется Шэ Ли. — И болевой порог у девушек выше. А ты голодный ещё, да? В общем, не уязвляй зря своё мужское достоинство. Это больно, правда, я тебя сразу предупреждал. 

Машинку он отложил на стол. Подумав, смахнул в урну колпачок с остатками краски. Потянулся, прогибая спину — уставший, но довольный своей усталостью.

— Покурим? 

Чтобы закрыть тату плёнкой, Шэ Ли надевает новые перчатки. Какой правильный, думает Чэн — что-то, чего он не ожидал от этого парня. И этой почти-заботы не ожидал:

— Повернись, я накину тебе куртку на плечи. Весенние вечера холодные.

Так что поворачивается, забывшись…

И слышит, как Шэ Ли перестал дышать; чувствует кожей, что он замер и очень жалеет о том, что сказал недавно.

Ну. Это даже смешно.

— Всё ещё считаешь, что это добавляет мне шарма? 

— Чэн… 

— Всё в порядке. — Чэн заставляет себя улыбнуться, зная, что эту улыбку будет слышно в его голосе. — Не всегда всё шло гладко, но сейчас — в порядке.

Шэ Ли накидывает куртку так аккуратно, как будто шрамы — двенадцать полос, грубо заросших красноватой кожей, двенадцать воспитательных ударов за неповиновение, — могут ещё болеть.

Молчание нарушается только уже на улице.

— Сигареты остались в машине, — говорит Чэн, и Шэ Ли протягивает ему свою пачку. Сигареты у него вишнёвые, лёгкие. Чэн берёт одну и отрывает фильтр.

Дым кажется ему слишком пустым и сладким. Шэ Ли зажимает сигарету в губах и разминает пальцы, весь окутан им.

— Ты сам учился всему этому?

— Сначала сам, — отвечает он, придержав сигарету. — Потом у мастера. Мы вместе жили полгода.

— Вы с ним…

— Почему все сразу думают об этом?.. — усмешка Шэ Ли непонятная — и не «да», и не «нет». — Потом тренировался на себе, на бананах… С ними у меня ничего не было, если что.

Чэн дёргает уголком губ.

Они докуривают быстро. Возвращаются в кабинет, вздрагивая от перепада температуры. На этот раз Чэн скидывает куртку, не пытаясь отвернуться, но Шэ Ли не поднимает головы от стола. Снова надевает новые перчатки. Меняет иглу. Доливает краску — капля, вторая…

— И дорого всё это обходится?

— Да, — отвечает прямо. — Когда я начинал, сам паял иглы. Первую машинку собрал тоже сам. Она была ужасна, из-за неё у меня вся рука в шрамах.

Снова во всеоружии подсев к Чэну, он медленно отлепляет плёнку. Лун забит больше чем на половину, остался только участок на прессе, и, смазывая кожу, Шэ Ли обещает:

— Здесь будет полегче. Только…

Он хмыкает, поднеся иглу к контуру, потом убирает руку. Заносит снова, поменяв положение. Потом встаёт и нависает над Чэном, опираясь запястьем о кушетку у его плеча.

— Мне будет удобнее так, — говорит, впервые, кажется, за всё это время заглядывая ему в глаза, — ты не против?

И впервые за вечер выглядит неуверенным. Чэну вдруг кажется, что он был с этим парнем грубоват.

Он ведь такой молодой. Как Тянь. Надо с ним как-то… поаккуратнее. 

— Ты со всеми так осторожничаешь или тебя напрягаю именно я?

Шэ Ли опускает голову, отводя взгляд. Бьёт линию — длинную, почти невыносимую.

— Нанесение татуировки — это общение, — говорит, не отрывая иглы от кожи, — довольно личное и интимное. Ты настраиваешься на меня, ожидая, что я причиню тебе боль — я настраиваюсь на тебя, в ожидании реакции на неё. Это… — его усмешка щекотно касается кожи, — почти БДСМ. Всё должно быть по обоюдному согласию и к обоюдному удовольствию.

Он устраивается ещё ближе — локтем упёрся рядом с бедром, левую руку положил на живот. Его прохладное предплечье нагревается от горячей кожи, и Чэн чувствует, как оно давит на напрягающийся пресс. Чувствует запах Шэ Ли — почти выветрившийся сладковатый парфюм и что-то медицинское.

Молчание, наполненное дыханиями (сбивающимся, рваным — его; ровным и спокойным — Шэ Ли), делает всё не таким, каким должно быть. Но говорить им не о чем.

На этот раз терпеть боль действительно легче. Они заканчивают быстро, без перерывов, Шэ Ли скороговоркой рассказывает, как ухаживать за татуировкой. Добавляет:

— Подожди меня на улице.

Чэн не понимает, зачем, но ждёт. Темно. Вывеска горит тускло, фонарь освещает небольшой участок воздуха, даже не дотягивается до асфальта, только приманивает мотыльков. Они бестолково бьются о лампочку.

Шэ Ли скоро выходит. Закрывает дверь, делится сигаретами. Молчит. 

Через пару минут Чэну это надоедает.

— Тебя подвезти?

— М? — Шэ Ли заметно выныривает из своих мыслей. — Нет. Я живу здесь, над студией. 

— Тогда я поеду…

— Не хочешь зайти ко мне?

Он говорит это в воздух перед собой и только потом поворачивается. Подходит ближе. Кладёт руку на плечо, и Чэн смотрит на неё — _нет, он что, серьёзно?.._

Поцелуй не оставляет ему сомнений. Сразу глубокий, влажный: Шэ Ли настойчиво предлагает себя, и Чэн его пробует — слизывает с верхней губы сладость от фильтра, прикусывает нижнюю, задевает пирсинг в языке. Но он не то чтобы хочет. Скорее, ему интересно — как любой опыт с новым партнёром. 

И Шэ Ли это не устраивает.

— Ха-а… — он протяжно выдыхает, отстранившись, и произносит с подчёркнутым, но насмешливым укором: — Ледяное спокойствие. Ты совсем не похож на Хэ Тяня.

— Так я тут должен был стать его заменой?

Непонятно, собирался ли Шэ Ли вообще это скрывать. Не похоже, чтобы ему было хоть сколько-нибудь стыдно.

— Не зайдёшь, да? — снова спрашивает он вместо ответа, облизав губы.

Чэн качает головой.

 

Уже в машине он прокручивает в голове то, что сказал ему Шэ Ли напоследок. «Я буду рад, если ты приедешь на коррекцию. Люблю выполнять свою работу хорошо». И после паузы: «Приставать не стану».

В его словах и движениях не было неловкости. Было видно: ему плевать, что подумал Чэн о его языке у себя во рту. И о причине, заставившей его туда засунуть. 

На самом деле, если бы не вставшее вдруг поперёк горла осознание, что он поцеловал ровесника младшего брата — _друга_ младшего брата, — то он бы, пожалуй, не отказался зайти. С такими легко. Ничего лишнего — так зачем отказываться? Тем более Шэ Ли… подрос. Больше не выглядит малолеткой: лишь слегка поднял голову, чтобы дотянуться до его губ… 

_…Мо немного пониже, и чтобы поцеловать его, нужно наклониться сильнее…_

Воображаемый Мо отворачивается, сжимает губы, и Чэн с удивлением понимает, что его стало меньше в мыслях. Он не думал о нём весь сеанс, и сейчас сложнее — татуировка болит, не даёт расслабиться и забыться. Напоминает о себе — и о Шэ Ли, его затянутых в латекс пальцах, жужжании машинки…

_…поцелуе…_

Шэ Ли явно был им недоволен, но всё-таки предложил заехать снова, и, возможно, в следующий раз стоит показать ему, что способен не только на ледяное спокойствие. А то, что Шэ Ли не скрывает, что использует его… 

Да какая разница. Чэну нужно просто на что-то отвлечься. Им обоим нужно, и пусть для разнообразия это будет не боль, а что-то приятное.


End file.
